pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:PokeKlara/Moje Animé 2/R
Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Poznajemy Klarę, Emily, Lucasa i Jun. *Emily i Lucas postanawiają wrócić razem do Sinnoh. *Przyjaciele toczą między sobą bitwy 1 na 1. **Klara vs. Mila, Jun vs. Lucas, Klara vs. Lucas, Mila vs. Jun. ***Aipom Emily ewoluuje. *Klara i Jun wyruszają do Johto. Treść Właśnie wybiła godzina 6 rano. Czwórka przyjaciół: Klara, Emily Jun i Lucas nie śpią jednak od dawna. Mimo że Liga zakończyła się już tydzień temu wszyscy nadal świętują zwycięstwo Klary i Jun. Tuż po śniadaniu postanowili wyjść na świeże powietrze, a dokładniej przed CP. Pokemony biegały i bawiły się, wszyscy byli we wspaniałym humorze. - To gdzie teraz idziemy? - spytała niespodziewanie Emily. - Jak to gdzie?! Regionie Johto, STRZEŻ SIĘ!!! NADCHODZI NIEPOKONANA KLARA!!! - Uważaj, bo się przestraszę - odpowiedział jej sarkastycznie Lucas. - Hahahah, śmieszne!! - Nie zaprzeczę ;D - Pan idealny się znalazł! - I kto... - Możecie przestać?? Zachowujecie się jak dzieci! - przerwała mu w pół słowa Jun, która miała już szczerze dosyć tej wymiany zdań. - To... gdzie w końcu idziemy? - spytała jeszcze raz Mila. - No do Johto... To znaczy myślałam nad tym żeby iść do Johto... - odp. Klara. - Bo ja myślałam nad tym żeby wrócić do Sinnoh... Tam czułam się najlepiej, a poza tym Lucas też nad tym myślał. Prawda? - Emily zwróciła się w stronę Luca, który chyba nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, więc po prostu siedział cicho. - Do Sinnoh? Byliśmy tam już! - powiedziała szybko Jula - chcecie znów tam wrócić? - Przecież ty w Johto też byłaś! - przypomniał jej Lucas. - Ale to co innego! - Co masz na myśli? - spytał Lucas. - To, że wtedy byłam sama, a z wami jest zupełnie co innego. - Oh, zamknijcie się wreszcie! - westchnęła Kala. - Sama przed chwilą kłóciłaś się z Lucasem, a ja to już nie mogę? - spytała z wyrzutem Jun. - To zabawne, że każdy zawsze kłóci się z Lucasem ;D - powiedziała Emily. - Ty się z nim nigdy nie kłócisz, Mila! - zauważyła Klara, a Emily nagle poczerwieniała. Lecz nikt już nie zwrócił na to uwagi. - Mi i Emily chodziło raczej o to, że my wracamy do Sinnoh, a wy idziecie do Johto. - Że co?! - wykrzyknęły razem Jun i Klara. - To co słyszałyście... - odp. Emily. - Ale... Po tych trzech latach zamierzacie odejść? Tak po prostu? - Hmm... No cóż... To wasza decyzja i musimy się z tym pogodzić Kala... - podsumowała szybko Jula. 2 h później. - To może chociaż walka na pożegnanie? - spytała z nadzieją Klara. - 1 na 1? - dopytywał się Lucas. - Każdy z każdym? - dodała Mila. - No raczej! - wykrzyknęła Kala. I po chwili już stała naprzeciwko Emily. Jun była sędzią, a Lucas siedział na ławce. - Będzie to walka 1 na 1! Bitwa zakończy się jeśli Pokemon jednej ze stron będzie niezdolny do walki! Zaczynajcie! - Dobra Teo! Przygotuj się do walki! - krzyknęła Klara i wyrzuciła Pokeball w górę. - SAMUROTT! - powiedział Pokemon i przygotował się do walki. - No, moja mała Aipom. Strumień światła! - z Pokeballa wyskoczyła Aipom, która zgrabnie zakręciła się w powietrzu i wylądowała ma własnym ogonie. - Walka czy pokaz? - spytała szybko Klara. - Misz-masz! - W takim razie Hydro Pompa! - Zablokuj atak Stalowym Ogonem! - rozkazała Emily. - Chciałaś wodospad to dostaniesz! Użyj Fali Teo! - Tęczowa prędkość! - Co ty masz z tą tęczą Mila? Użyj Błysku no i Ostrej Muszli! - Teodor wykonał bardzo silny atak błyskiem, który oślepił małą Aipom, oraz jeszcze silniejszy atak Ostrej Muszli. - AJPOOOMM-AJJJ-POMM - Aipom próbowała się podnieść, jednak nie dawała rady. Po chwili jednak zaczęła się dziwnie świecić... Przyjaciele patrzyli na nią z uwagą. - Czy ona... - zaczęła Klara. - ... ewoluuje? - dokończyła Jun. - AMBIPOM!! - wykrzyknął Pokemon po chwili. Emily gdy ujrzała swojego nowo-wyewoluowanego Pokemona, aż podskoczyła z radości. Natychmiast wyciągnęła Pokedex, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Ambipom. - Ambipom, Pokémon Długi Ogon. Swoje dwa ogony, które służą do rozłupywania orzechów, często łączy w pierścień symbolizujący przyjaźń. -Oh, Aipom! Znaczy Ambipom! Tak się cieszę, że ewoluowałaś!! - wykrzyknęła Emily i przytuliła Pokemona. - AMBIPOM! - zawołała Poke-Małpka. - Gratulujemy Mila! - zawołali Jun, Lucas i Klara. - Ale czy Aipom nie ewoluuje czasem gdy nauczy się Podwójnego Ciosu? - dopytał się Lucas. - Aipom tak, ale nie moja Aipom ! - odp. mu Mila. - Wracamy do walki? - No jasne! - UHU, UHU!! - zawołała Ambipom. - SAMM... - odp. Samurott. - Teo! Strumień Wody! - Unik Ambipom! - Samurott chybia, a Ambipom zręcznie i zgrabnie przeskakuje nad Teodorem. - Ugh ;/ Normalnym atakiem to ja chyba nie trafie w Ambipom... A może... Teodor! Lodowy Promień! - Tego Ataku nie lubię z twojej strony Kala! Ambipom ochrona! - Jest! Teoś, a teraz znowu Strumień Wody i prosto w Ambipom! - atak Lodowym promieniem odbija się od Ochrony Ambipom i leci w stronę Teodora, który używając Strumienia Wody wlatuje w swój własny atak, tworząc Lodowy Strumień Wody. - Ambipom! Ratuj się Prędkością!! - ataki zderzyły się. Powstała wielka chmura dymu. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech... Po chwili dym opadł i okazało się że... - Teo i Ambipom niezdolni do walki! Mamy remis! - krzyknęła Jun. - Odpocznij Teoś. Świetny byłeś ;) - powiedział Klara i wyciągnęła Pokeball. - Dziękuję Ambipom! Wracaj. - i również schowała Pokemona w Pokeball. W kolejnej walce zmierzyli się Jun i Lucas - Meg vs. Pikachu. Walka wygrała Jula i Meg. Następnie walczyła Klara z Lucem - May vs. Dustox. Wygrywa Klara i May. Jako ostatnie walczą Jun i Emily - Felix vs. Masquerain. Remis '''Bohaterowie są już obok promu do Sinnoh. Za 15 min odpływają Emily i Lucas. - Chyba czas się pożegnać, co?? - spytała Klara. - Chyba tak... - odp. Emily. - Lucas, Emily. Mam coś dla was ! - zawołała nagle Jun i zaczęła grzebać w swoim plecaku. Po chwili wyjęła 4-ry fotografie. - Tutaj nasza pierwsza wspólna podróż... Tutaj jesteśmy w Sinnoh, a tu w Hoenn... A na tej ostatniej ja i wszystkie moje Pokemony... No... tajemnica odkryta. Już wiecie kto jest w mojej drużynie ;) - mówiła Jun, a Emily nagle zechciała zostać z dziewczynami... Pomyślała jednak, że nie będzie się rozklejać, bo to nie wypada. - Dzięki Jun! - powiedziała tylko i przytuliła przyjaciółkę. - ODPŁYWAMY ZA TRZY MINUTY!!! PROSZĘ WSIADAĆ! - krzyknął pewien mężczyzna, który zapewne był odpowiedzialny za to, aby każdy kto zakupił bilet znalazł się na statku. - To do zobaczenia! - powiedziała Klara. - Zadzwonimy! - odp. Lucas. - No ja myślę!! Mila i Lucas weszli na prom, a niedługo potem statek odbił od brzegu. - Uważajcie na siebie!!! - krzyknęła Jun. - SNAJVII!!! - dodała mała Leaf, która do tej pory nie odzywała się wcale. - Powodzenia w Sinnoh!!! - krzyknęła Klara, a Emily i Lucas odmachali przyjaciołom. Nie minęło 40 sekund, a już zniknęli z pola widzenia. - PROM DO JOHTO ODPŁYWA ZA 2 MINUTY!!! - rozległ się znów głos. - Pośpieszmy się! Może jeszcze zdążymy!! - zawołała Klara i pobiegły... CDN. Bohaterowie Ludzie *Klara *Emily *Lucas *Jun *'Nieznany Marynarz' Pokémony *Teo (Klary) *Aipom (Emily) *Ambipom (Emily; wyewoluowany) *Pikachu (Lucasa) *Meg (Jun) *May (Klary) *Dustox (Lucasa) *Felix (Jun) *Masquerain (Emily) *Leaf (Jun)